psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Emotionally unstable personality disorder
Emotionally unstable PD : Definition Emotionally Unstable Personality Disorder is a medical diagnosis equivalent to Borderline Personality Disorder but belonging to the ICD-10 system of classification. The diagnostic criteria differ slightly from that of the DSM-IV-TR system used by the American Psychiatric Association. ICD-10 Diagnostic Criteria F60.3 Emotionally unstable personality disorder F60.30 Impulsive type # The general criteria for personality disorder (F60) must be met. below # At least three of the following must be present, one of which must be (2): ## marked tendency to act unexpectedly and without consideration of the consequences; ## marked tendency to quarrelsome behaviour and to conflicts with others, especially when impulsive acts are thwarted or criticized; ## liability to outbursts of anger or violence, with inability to control the resulting behavioural explosions; ## difficulty in maintaining any course of action that offers no immediate reward; ## unstable and capricious mood. F60.31 Borderline type # The general criteria for personality disorder (F60) must be met. below # At least three of the symptoms mentioned in criterion 2 for F60.30 must be present above, with at least two of the following in addition: ## disturbances in and uncertainty about self-image, aims, and internal preferences (including sexual); ## liability to become involved in intense and unstable relationships, often leading to emotional crises; ## excessive efforts to avoid abandonment; ## recurrent threats or acts of self-harm; ## chronic feelings of emptiness. F60 Disorders of adult personality and behaviour # There is evidence that the individual's characteristic and enduring patterns of inner experience and behaviour as a whole deviate markedly from the culturally expected and accepted range (or "norm"). Such deviation must be manifest in more than one of the following areas: ## cognition (i.e. ways of perceiving and interpreting things, people, and events; forming attitudes and images of self and others); ## affectivity (range, intensity, and appropriateness of emotional arousal and response); ## control over impulses and gratification of needs; ## manner of relating to others and of handling interpersonal situations. # The deviation must manifest itself pervasively as behaviour that is inflexible, maladaptive, or otherwise dysfunctional across a broad range of personal and social situations (i.e. not being limited to one specific "triggering" stimulus or situation). # There is personal distress, or adverse impact on the social environment, or both, clearly attributable to the behaviour referred to in criterion 2. # There must be evidence that the deviation is stable and of long duration, having its onset in late childhood or adolescence. # The deviation cannot be explained as a manifestation or consequence of other adult mental disorders, although episodic or chronic conditions from sections F00-F59 or F70-F79 of this classification may coexist with, or be superimposed upon, the deviation. # Organic brain disease, injury, or dysfunction must be excluded as the possible cause of the deviation. (If an organic causation is demonstrable, category F07.- should be used.) ' Emotionally unstable PD : Description' *symptoms *synonyms and related phrases ' Emotionally unstable PD : History of the disorder' *historical sources *famous clinicans ' Emotionally unstable PD : Epidemiology' * Emotionally unstable PD : Incidence * Emotionally unstable PD : Prevalence * Emotionally unstable PD : Morbidity * Emotionally unstable PD : Mortality * Emotionally unstable PD : Racial distribution * Emotionally unstable PD : Age distribution * Emotionally unstable PD : Sex distribution ' Emotionally unstable PD : Risk factors' * Emotionally unstable PD : Known evidence of risk factors * Emotionally unstable PD : Theories of possible risk factors ' Emotionally unstable PD : Etiology' * Emotionally unstable PD : Known evidence of causes * Emotionally unstable PD : Theories of possible causes ' Emotionally unstable PD : Diagnosis & evaluation' * Emotionally unstable PD : Psychological tests * Emotionally unstable PD : Assessment isssues * Emotionally unstable PD : Evaluation protocols ' Emotionally unstable PD : Treatment' * outcome studies * Emotionally unstable PD : Treatment protocols * Emotionally unstable PD : Treatment considerations * Emotionally unstable PD : Evidenced based treatment * Emotionally unstable PD : Theory based treatment * Emotionally unstable PD : Team working considerations * Emotionally unstable PD : Followup ' Emotionally unstable PD : For people with this difficulty' * Emotionally unstable PD : Service user: How to get help * Emotionally unstable PD : Service user: Self help materials * Emotionally unstable PD : Service user: Useful reading * Emotionally unstable PD : Service user: Useful websites * Emotionally unstable PD : Service user: User feedback on treatment of this condition ' Emotionally unstable PD : For their carers' * Emotionally unstable PD : Carer: How to get help * Emotionally unstable PD : Carer: Useful reading * Emotionally unstable PD : Carer: Useful websites Instructions_for_archiving_academic_and_professional_materials ' Emotionally unstable PD : Academic support materials' * Emotionally unstable PD : Academic: Lecture slides * Emotionally unstable PD : Academic: Lecture notes * Emotionally unstable PD : Academic: Lecture handouts * Emotionally unstable PD : Academic: Multimedia materials * Emotionally unstable PD : Academic: Other academic support materials * Emotionally unstable PD : Academic: Anonymous fictional case studies for training ' Emotionally unstable PD : For the practitioner' * Emotionally unstable PD : Practitioner: Further reading * Emotionally unstable PD : Practitioner: Useful websites Emotionally unstable PD : Anonymous fictional case studies for training